dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
This article is '''solely' based on the Legendary Super Saiyan as described in Dragon Ball Multiverse, not the official canon. Please visit the Dragon Ball Wiki for information regarding the transformation in the original material.'' Legendary Super Saiyan (伝説の超サイヤ人 Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin) is a Super Saiyan transformation unique to the Legendary Saiyan, who is born every one thousand years. The form is far different from the other Super Saiyan transformations. The fourth and latest Legendary Super Saiyan is Broly. Dragon Ball Multiverse has a different take on the transformation than the original Dragon Ball Z movies, notably making it much stronger. Appearance A Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is significantly different than a regular Super Saiyan. A Legendary Super Saiyan is far more muscular and taller. A Legendary Super Saiyan's hair is also more of a green color than a regular Super Saiyan's golden color. Background Every one thousand years, one Saiyan is born as "Legendary". The Saiyan is very strong compared to most Saiyans, and is inhabited by violence and rage. The Legendary Saiyan can turn into a Super Saiyan easily, and uniquely has access to the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. In this form, the Saiyan is completely blinded by rage and seeks only violence. The third Legendary Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Multiverse is a Saiyan named Romanesco. However, his destruction was short lived as he was destroyed by the Supreme Kais. The second Legendary Super Saiyan seen in DBM is Broly, a Saiyan born on the same day as Goku. In many universes, Broly was driven insane by Goku's constant crying while in a Saiyan nursery, he would later remember Goku when meeting again as adults. Seeing Goku would cause Broly to lash out at Goku and cause massive destruction. However, in many universes, Goku would destroy Broly. Strengths Unlike normal Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan does not simply multiply the user's power. Rather, the user's power continuously increases indefinitely as they accrete energy from around them,Chapter 3 of Hanasia, Queen of Saiyans although this is postponed while they are being pushed by an attack.Page 227, Salagir's comments The form also makes the Saiyan completely indestructible; they can be pushed away, but not harmed. Wounds or bleeding cannot be caused (although burns can appear on the user's skin). As Salagir states, " fused with himself 100 times and in SSJ999999 can't hurt Broly."Page 186, Salagir's comments Additionally, the Saiyan does not need to eat or drink while in this form, and does not tire. Weaknesses Legendary Super Saiyan cannot be activated at will, and is instead triggered by big fights.Page 242, Salagir's comments The form takes some time to access, leaving the user open to attacks, as seen when of Universe 13 killed before he could finish transforming. Although the user is indestructible in this form, they can still feel pain. A strong enough psychological shock can knock the user out of Legendary Super Saiyan, leaving them vulnerable. This is also the only known way for the user to turn back to normal. The form drastically reduces the lifetime of the user. Their own power will ultimately destroy them in time, because the body cannot keep up with the power increase. The only known exception is from Universe 20, who is alive because his power was growing in suspended animation. Subsequent generations have a better tolerance for this weakness, as each Legendary Saiyan lives longer than his predecessor. The first Legendary Saiyan lived only a few minutes while transformed, dying as a baby. The second, Brasca, lived for a few hours. The third, Romanesco, was killed by the Kaioshin a few hours after transforming, but he would have survived for a few days otherwise.Page 196, Salagir's comments Trivia *Legendary Super Saiyan 2, or other ascensions, do not exist in DBM canon. *Salagir has not stated exactly how long Broly's lifetime would be in LSSJ, but confirms it would certainly be less than a year. References Category:Saiyan Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Transformations